shemeshfandomcom-20200213-history
Eti Hillel
Eti Hillel, or Hillel-Shemesh after marriage. was the first waitress of the "Sun Empire" and was an actress of the soap-opera "לחיי הלגעת" (To The Touch). She's portrayed by actess Galit Giat. Biography Eti Hillel, born in Lod to a Yemenite family, one of 8 sisters. She's a feminine, yet into football like anyone else in the "Empire". She's sarcastic at times, and a passionate actress. Season 1 In episode 16, "How It All Began", the audience finds out how Eti made friends with everyone. She came from Lod to Tel Aviv and joined Latin dancing class where Rakefet also attended, the latter brought her to pick up Bar from the "Empire" and she met there Sasi and Shemesh. A few days later she came for an interview at the restaurant as a waitress. Season 2 At the first episode of the season, Eti is trying to figure out what does she want to study. On her way to the Tel Aviv University, she meets Mano, an Italian Jewish man who came to Tel Aviv University to study philosophy. Eti starts to study acting at the university, and developing a relationship with Mano, to Shemesh's displeasure. Season 3 Meeting her arch-enemy from high school, Sivan, making her care more for Shemesh being controlled by the manipulative red-headed woman. At the end of the season Shemesh takes the "Empire" staff to a vacation in Haifa, which ends up with him and Eti at the same bed... Season 4 At the first episode, after coming back from Haifa, Shemesh and Eti declaring themselves as a couple, but that doesn't last long. In the triple-final-episode of season 4, Shemesh was taken to prison by the suspect of "buying" a game of HaPoel Beer Sheva, that ended to be one big misunderstanding. Eti visits him when he's being home-arrested at his mother's home in Be'er Sheva, and is trying to clean his good name on television. Season 5 In season 5, her and Shemesh are becoming room-mates in an apartment above the "Empire", and eventually start to date, after 5 years of confused feelings for each other. At the finale episode of the season, he proposes to her, leaving the audience with the option of what Eti should answer. Season 6 The season opens with Shemesh and Eti getting married at the "Empire", right after the circumcision party for Yaakubu, Ogen, Sasi and Hemi's son, also at the "Empire". Being mad at her for letting her sister Ravit to stay in their spare room and letting her be a waitress at the restaurant, Shemesh agrees just not to make Eti mad. She's starting her official career as an actress in the soap-opera "To The Touch" (לחיי הלגעת), as the villain. But when the channel where it airs is bankrupt, Eti becomes a house-iwife, and heri and Shemesh are trying to have a baby. At the final episode of season 6 and the entire show, she needs to handle Tenzer's wedding party all by herself, after Shemesh's sudden dissappearance.The episode ends with Eti getting a call from the hospital, telling her that her pregnancy test she took there came out positive and she's pregnant. Behind the scenes In real life, Galit Giat is married to the guy who played the security guard of the president of San Lorenzo in season 6. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}